Talk:Crossover
The list of Crossovers was really too big for the beginning of a category. Category descriptions should remain short, concise bits. I've moved this list to its own article and we can gradually subcategorize all the crossovers, and perhaps expand the article on crossovers to a more general but more thorough description of the topic. Once all the crossovers are categorized, the list here can be removed and the main info expanded to a true article.--Kodia 02:33, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. I've added all of the crossovers listed as such on Fkfanfic.com. I'll have to take a look at the 'various' ones to identify the specific crossovers and add them (and amend their records). I also need to go into the actual story listing and standardize some of the spellings and formatting of the crossover series listed. Do you want to create a category for each crossover series? Is that even helpful, considering we have the information on the Crossover page and that's what people will use? Susanmgarrett 18:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::My impression (which may be wrong) is that, the larger a wiki gets, the more people tend to use links to go from page to page. It's mostly on small wikis that people look at categories. In the end, therefore, as wikis grow, the categories tend to be used more behind the scenes, i.e. by the people who write the articles—to help them rather than the casual reader. ::If I'm right about this, then the bigger our wiki gets, the more people will look at the main article rather than the category listing, and use its links to get around. ::As far as having subcategories for each crossover series is concerned, there are some series (such as Highlander) for which there are a lot of stories. I can quite see having categories for those. There are plenty of others, though, for which there is only one crossover, at least on fkfic.com. I'm mindful here of the notion that one should not have categories that have only one or two members. ::Is it sensible to have separate categories for the nonce crossovers as well? If we don't, then we need to keep the list. -- Greer Watson 23:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I can say with a great deal of certainty, that this is decidedly *not* the case. As wikis get larger, categories most definitely do not take a backseat. They hold equal importance. I am the senior admin at one of the five largest wikis here at Wikia in addition to my duties here and based on that experience alone I would say that categories can serve as the bread and butter of *any* wiki. Assuming the categories are structured correctly, that is.--Kodia 23:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. :Now back to Crossovers. Looking at the category vs article bit: there's an argument for having a nice neat alphabetical list of all crossovers, which is basically what Category:Crossovers currently contains. However, it also contains one (and only one) subcategory—that for Dark Angel crossovers. :The question then becomes: is it more useful for casual browsers to have two long alphabetized lists on this page? Or will it just be confusing? :If we do subcategories for all crossovers, even those that only have one or two members, then we will comprehensively duplicate what's on the main article list. But the Category:Crossovers page will have two long—''very'' long—lists on it. The first of these will be the alphabetic list of series; the second will be the alphabetic list of stories. :To find the second list, people will have to wade past the first list. :That's assuming it dawns on them that there's even going to be a second list. :As I see it, we have two options. :Option One. Leave things as they are, listing the series on the main article and the alphabetized stories in the category. And get rid of the Dark Angel subcategory. This is the quick option. :Option Two. Leave the alphabetized list where it is, but have only one subcategory listed above it, say, Category:Crossovers by Series. Within that category we would put the alphabetized list of series categories. Note, though, that this option would only enable us to get rid of the list on the main article if we have a separate category for each and every series for which there is a crossover, even if there's only one story in it. :Which option is preferable? -- Greer Watson 23:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The Crossover page is now used solely to define and discuss the term "crossover". As such, it is also categorized as a "Term". The list has now been moved to a separate page, Crossovers listed by fandom. In addition, there is now a redirect page for Crossovers that goes to the list page. -- Greer Watson 23:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC)